User talk:Alrexwolf
Edits Hello there! Just so you know, the edits you've been adding are being removed because Missing Kits is now non-canon, so that means you can't add them. ErmineGlow (talk) 23:19, May 26, 2017 (UTC) It really means nothing that the fans think ''that Lionheart and Frostfur are mates and stuff like that. We cannot take info from anybody other than the books, the warriors app (I think) and the authors. Vicky has stated that anything from Missing Kits, which that info is from, is non-canon. That means it doesn't exist. ErmineGlow (talk) 01:18, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey, I saw your comment on Ermine's talk page, and it was quite unnessacary, since ''Vicky ''also stated that all missing kits is not canon. 01:39, May 27, 2017 (UTC) I get canon and not canon mixed up all the time.If you need prove that Lion x Frost is canon then here it is. 01:51, May 27, 2017 (UTC) I'd just like to say that technically, if you're using that post, Vicky only actually stated that she thinks that Lionheart is the father of Frostfur's kits. As she only said that she thinks, we cannot add it, because she did not explicitly state that he is their father. ErmineGlow (talk) 02:09, May 27, 2017 (UTC) There is no need argue on this. Read what Snowed said, they clearly said that we do not assume on this wiki, and that we only put things that have 100% comfirmation. Yes, it's been on the wiki, but we removed it when it was proved false. 02:24, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Lionheart Since there seems to be some confusion here... let me clear this up. If an author, say Vicky or Kate, says that they ''think something is a nice idea, or they like an idea, it remains non-canon; it means that it remains just an idea or suggestion. But, if they say "yes, this is correct" or something along those lines, it means it is an acceptable source. What you provided from the Erin Hunter chat pages is Vicky saying that she likes the idea of Lionheart being Frostfur's mate. Now, if it was confirmed canon on a Missing Kits post, then that is also non-canon, as per Vicky herself, which I do believe Shypaw linked to you. However, if it was confirmed elsewhere on her Facebook page, then it is your job to prove the direct link (not just to her Facebook page, but to the actual post or comment), so we can use it. We don't dig for citations here, as burden of proof falls on the user, or group of users, trying to add said information to articles. If you know where Lionheart being Frostfur's mate is 100% confirmed, without any doubt, then you are more than welcome to add it as long as you provide a valid citation along with your edit. An "I think" or "book implications" or a fan theory is not valid proof and we will not accept that here.